pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Rain-Forest Reign
NAME OF WORLD- Rain-Forest Reign Temple of Turmoil - endless zone name The Mayan level in the Rainforest, where it rains, causing plants to fire at 2x speed(Sunflower 2x speed), but because of this, more waves/zombies appear at once. The special Necromancy/sandstorm/Raiding part could be- a random zombie gets stuck by lightning, being sacrificed to the brain godz, causing all the zombies on screen to get a speed boost and or health boost. The difference on the field- Random rain puddles on screen varying in size from 1x1 to 4x4 or even 2x3. In addition, The last three tiles are tiles and cannot be planted on without flower pots. There are certain zombies who want to help expand, so they push blocks,increasing the tile radius, meaning more pots are needed! Possible Zombies: Mayan Zombie- Your basic Zombie, loves to be sacrificed Mayan Conehead- Wears a minature pyramid on his head, Praying to the godz has never been so easy with Mayan Conhead's '' '''Mayan Buckethead'- Wears an idol on his head, Sometimes Mayan buckethead thinks he can cast wicked curses, with that idol at hand- er head, but in reality, he just made that thing out of play-doh back in the third grade. Mayan Flag- Summons a Sacrificlal wave of Zombies, Mayan flag zombie only took the job so he wouldn't be sacrificed, what a wuss! Zombie Hauler toughness- Solid Speed- Stiff - Hauls a big brick, and if it reaches soil(even if there is a plant on it, the block will implant it's way into the ground, and their is no way of getting it out. Any normal/conehead/buckethead can help push the block to make it go up to 6x the speed! If the hauler is killed via lobbed shot plants, the block stays their like a barel from pirate seas, acting as a road block for plants like pea-shooter, and any n/c/b the approaches it can continue pushing it. Ironicly, the Zombie Hauler is one of the most lazy zombies, he woke up one morning with a block in his way. Insted of walking around it, he just started pushing it. ''Burrower Zombie- ''toughness- average, speed-hungry, then stiff. Simallar to digger zombie, this zombie burrows underground, and the only thing you can see is his stone hammer he uses for digging, which can be taken by magnet shroom(I know it's stone, but magnet needs more uses) Once the zombie reaches soil, he will rise out of the ground and continue one. If the hammer is taken away earlier, he will come out of the ground there. This zombie is so scared of being sacrificed, that he's devoted his life to living underground, like some kinda mole, spooky! Zolem- 'toughness- Blocked(75 hits) Speed- creeper. A zombie golem, powered by the godz, slowly creeping along your lawn, this guy is a savior to zombies, every projecticle shot near him in a 3x3 radius, he takes to himself, so he can protect the others, has one weakness EMPeach. ''Golem fearless. Golem strong. Golem save undead. Golem have crush on zombie bull. '''Zombie Jaguar- '''toughness- dense, Speed hungry. Pulling a Mayan imp on his leash, the Zombie Jaguar is able to switch lanes randomly. Once cat is killed, you have to face the imp. If imp is killed first, the cat stops for a second, and it's speed goes up to speedy. '''ClergyZan- tougheness- elevated speed, average. The heavenly peach of zombies, this zombie in an 3x3 area heals 10 hit point every ten seconds, very deadly in packs. Half of the ClergyZans you see are not actually ClergryZans, they're just normal zombies doing ClergyZan things. They do this, because ClergyZans get the highest pay in brains from the godz. ''Mayan Imp- ''Lurks in puddles, like necromancy, can randomly pop up out of puddles. Gargolem (gargantuar) - '''Like a normal garg, expect he's made of stone, has more health, but slower speed. Can be disabled by EMPeach. ---- PLANTS! '''Dart-Shoom. Sun- 175, recharge- fast, like sunshroom it grows over time. At first it shoots darts in a five tile radius, then after 15 seconds, it shoots frag darts the deal AOE, then after another 25 seconds, it shoots exploding darts which deal 3 on direct hit 2 AOE, and 1 damage splash for all zombies in a 3x3 radius. Waka Waka, mmokeekookakookoakokao kamoo ako ako boo boo? Plant food- Locks onto 3 of the toughest zombies on screen, and shoots isnta killing darts on them. (not insta kill for things like robo cone/gargs) Flower Pot- Same as in the first game. '''A flower pot can be upgraded by adding another pot onto it (can do it 3 times costing 100 sun first time, then 250, then 500), upgrading the soil, making the plant attack/produce sun faster. Pf- pot upgrades to the max ''randomflesia- ''Sun 225. This plant is crazZy. She usually shoots a kernal 25% butter 25% cabbage 25% or melon 25%, but every now and then, she produces 50 sun, or extremley rare, she will pop a potato mine, simallar to poato mine's PF effect. Plant food- fires one of the lobbed items at zombies, and produces 150 sun. '''Scradey Shroom- heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's back! PF- peashooter's+ gains a blindfold so that he wont't be scared anymore. Cypresent- Sun 175 toughness elavated (same as holo-nut). A helpful plant, because every 20 seconds, it creates a crypress knee in the row infront of it(up to five knees). cyrpess knees have the same health as infi nut too. Cypresent and the knees can be planted/ be created in water. Plant food- creates 5 knees in the row infront of it, and all the knees get an iron helmet, so they have the same health as wall-nut. Pumpkin- glad to see another face, huh? '''Plant food- Works like a power tile, pumpkin gains health, and plant uses pf effect. '''Burst shroom- Sun 300, recharge mediorce. Charges like citron, it's cap grows, then after 15 seconds, unleashes a barrage of spores on every zombie, just like cabbage pult's PF, but a bit weaker. '''Killwi- '''sun 150, recharge slow. A cross between cherry bomb and potato mine, plants itself in ground (no zombie can eat/crush it, and then after 10 seconds emerges and explodes in a 2x5 radius. ---- UPGRADES 25+ sun- gasp, with this, and the 2 others, you can start with a twin sunflower o: valuable mowers- mowers give 2 silver coins instead of 1 Cheap plant food- Plant food now only cost 500 gold! Category:Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas